educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero's (LoA I)
'Initiation Letter' Welcome brother, Welcome to the Hero's. We have a couple of rules here brother. First: Do not kill any of your brothers, or innocent civilians. Second: You are bound to follow the same laws that the US constitution has established Third: If you break any of the laws you are expected to pay in either hard labor or blood price. Follow these rules and you are expected to be successful in the brotherhood. Welcome. This is a recovered note from a ceremonial picture within the Hero's Brotherhood. They were built on the back of Bud Simms, who founded the small settlement that they all live in now. The base is fortified with thick wooden walls, and scrap reinforcements on said walls, and pit fall traps, And consists of two civilian settlements nearby that supply and motivate the Hero's. The Hero's have a Blacksmith, can you believe that? They are forging metal to tools and weapons, and armor. No wonder why they don't go down when you shoot at them. They have also built up some Aquaponic tables and cages for rabbits and chickens. These people are more than self sufficient, they independent and strong as a faction. These are only a small amount of people in this faction but there are even class distinctions. 'Knight:' This is the person to fear in close range melee combat, they carry a powerful sword and shotgun combonation to solve conflicts up close. And they are clad in re-forged steel armor that has been polished to a shine. They are nearly immune to melee damage and civilian ammunition. In recent times the Hero's have been adding new classes to their regiments, and general refinement of troops has begun. First there is the Berserker, and then there is the Elites. Both are of equal class and height in achievement to behold. (60) (Basic Knight Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 2'' *''Luck 2'' Berserker: A berserker is the heavy weight in skill, power, and brute strength. These men and women are the strongest the Hero's have to offer, and are said to be tanks in human skin on the battle field. Either wielding a Bear-Bone war-hammer, Or a LMG, then coated in a dense layer of thick steel armor seemingly impervious to low caliber military AP rounds. The last known ammunition type to penetrate this armor was a 9mm AP round. These people are insanely tough and resilient to a pounding. So their only default is that they are slow and clunky on the field of battle, although I reckon you would too with over 70 pounds of armor alone on your body. They are slow and require a long time to get to a place, but once there is your worse enemy on the field. (20 / 60 Knight) (Berserker Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 5'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 6'' *''Agility 1'' *''Luck 5'' Elite Swordsmen: A swordsmen is one thing, a sword swinger. But an Elite is something else, these people are the Most deadly close ranged personnel in a sword fight. They are feared for a good reason, as you will loose your head before you unsheathe your weapon. Boasting medium armor, similar to a knight armor, with the only difference is they wear a short flag pole on their back, showing their insignia to all for show. They boast a straight blade, Handel balanced, katanna along with a delicately engraved custom shogun that fires a total of four 12G shotgun rounds at once. Albeit they are hand loaded each time, their shotgun is legendary, like their blade and skill. Their weakness is ranged attacks and high caliber weapons. (25 / 60 Knight) (Elite Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 7'' *''Luck 7'' Ranger: This is the ranged unit of the Hero's and with good reason. Either carrying a .308 sniper rifle, or a compound bow with a 5x scope on, they prefer to secure a large area at once. They are deadly accurate and powerful riflemen. They have light armor, usually consisting of leather, or small sections of cover with steel. (50) (Basic Ranger Stats) *''Strength 2'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 5'' *''Charisma 5'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 5'' *''Luck 10'' Fumantarian: These are the hardest members of the faction, usually are the best versed in guerilla warfare, survival, hand to hand, and small guns combat styles. They use stealth and agility to their advantage and quickly apprehend and sometimes neutralize targets. They are only used in times of most need. Usually the military spy, or covert agent, they constantly supply Knights or Rangers ammo, weapons, food and water, when the rangers and knights are out on assignment. (75) (Basic Fumantarian Stats) *''Strength 3'' *''Perception 1'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 1'' *''Intelligence 7'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' Initiate: Trainee's of the Hero's. These men and woman are ever growing and learning on their skills and ability of peace making, diplomacy, and character. They are to under go character fixes and improvement before they can even start training, as they need to think about how to improve the community, how to help, and how to think critically consistently. And when they are finally ready they start training on their physical ability, strength, range, and lethality. The first day of training is the only day of training they don't use a unloaded weapon, or a dull sword, in training. Standard training sessions last anywhere from eight months, to five years, depending on the person's ability, strength, and determination. Those who serve in the training session longer are usually training for a Higher rank above the standard fieldsmen, either a general or a servant of Bud himself. Upon exiting the training programs they are still required to meet strict and harsh living standards. These men and woman never really stop training even when they have succeeded. For this the Hero's are possibly the best fighters in the eastern seaboard. (175) Militia - Town Guard: Basic infantry recruited from those who are not up to par with Hero Training. So they enlisted as a peace keeper, Sword, Shield, and Pistol. These men don't even nearly go through what a true Hero goes through. But they are larger in number and more dispensable to the Hero's as such. They are not generally used outside community walls, and only serve as guard and quick and easy to train units for defense. They can be used as picket guards to defend the hold, but usually never see that much use. (180) 'Operations / Wars / Conflicts' * Operation Relocation: Currently Relocating civilian settlements to clear them from the path of danger from the rumored upcoming bandit invasions. They are being relocated near the Hero's to ensure their safety and health. * Operation Hell-Fire (Darien): Operation Hell-Fire is a Anti-Raider / Anti-Bandit war carried out by the Hero's. We have nearly cleansed Darien GA of its bandits and raiders. * Operation Freedom: Operation Freedom is working on freeing all current enslaved peoples of McIntosh. 'Relations' * Neutrally Benefiting with the MRA * Knows of the Red Brotherhood, and is cooperating with them to eradicate raiders and bandits within Darien * Enemies to all raiders and bandits alike. 'Claims' * Hero's Dwelling (Capitol and Stronghold) * Darian (City) 'In The Process Of Claiming' *'Ashintilly' *'Ardick'